Maneater
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2006 |dlc = February 5, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) Easy (JDU) |effort=Low (JDU) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Red JDU 1A: Bordeaux Red 1B: Violet 2A: Fuchsia 2B: Dark Fuchsia |pc = to (Beta Pictogram) |gc = |lc = Dark Peach Bright Turquoise (Mashup) |alt = Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) |pictos = 143 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |nowc = Maneater |audio = |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:56 }} "Maneater" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and red face makeup. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt with red patent sides and a back cape, a pair of red patent leather jeans, and a pair of red heels. Her outfit turns blue at a few points, and the jeans, shoes, and face makeup turn purple. She also has a pink outline. During the chorus, her outline is blue. Her necklace and her shoes glow. maneater coach 1 big.png| /''Now'' maneater jdu_coach_1 old.png| (Original) Maneater jdu coach 1 updated.png| (Updated) Background The routine takes place at an alleyway outside a club with dark red walls which has a sign that reads "Maneater". During the part where the background turns blue, there are some light dancing shadows which appear to be males. Thick smoke is present throughout the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Move both of your hands down from your head with your toes together when the last chorus starts. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but slower and your arms go higher but without pointing your toes. Maneater gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Maneater gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Maneater gm 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Maneater gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Wii U and PS3 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Maneater" is sung Mashup has a Mashup that is exclusive to the PS3 and the Wii U. Dancers *''Maneater'' *''Jerk It Out'' *''Dare'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Jerk It Out'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Dare'' *2 *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Jerk It Out'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Dare'' *2 *''Jerk It Out'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Dare'' *2 *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Jerk It Out'' *''Dare'' *''Maneater'' Puppet Master Mode has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Maneater * Pec Push/Funky Farmer/Windscreen Wiper/Sunset Swing * Nerdy/Push Down/Channel Changing/Flamingo Walk * Tribal Waves/Vogueing Queen/Party Boy/Braces Boy * Move Your Body/Penguin/Glam Swing/Falling * Rip It Off/Girlie Show/Tug Of War/Cyber Fight * Football Boy/Posh/Go Away/Rock Chick * Four Corners/Funky Frog/Swivel/Fever * Fitness Punch/Flying Down/Baila/Good Wave * Skater Mix/Tex Mex Rodeo/Afro Groove/Treadmill * Fitness Fun/Rain Boots/Crazy Pin-Up/Step Back * Beyond The Earth/Jazzy Snap/Techno Slide/Beach Combing * Mod's Madness/Hand Flick/African Swim/Jumping Jack * Happy Hour/Posh Poses/Warm Up/Cyber Punch * Cheer Snap/Bollywood/Action Movie/Hold-Up * Hen Night/Walking Dead/Headache/Here 'N' Now * Push Pineapple/Seesaw/Hippie Throw/Rock Star * Keep Fit/Waving Queen/Spanish Whip/Snappy Dress * S Snap/First Aid/Voodoo/Speeding Up * Touchdown/Point 'N' Punch/Flirty Skirt/Back It Up * Mod's Plane/Full Moon/Sensual Whip/Heartbeat Burn * Dirty Punch/Mexican Swing/Wind Up Pony/Shuffling * Girl Power/Kazatchok/Push The Corners/Vitamin C * Throw It Up/Rainbow/Sporty Step/Cyber Whip * Rip It Off/Arm Pulse/Techno Twitch/Kitty Claws * Fit Training/Wolf Minded/Arms Circle/Starlette * Locker Room/Rainy Day/NYC/Spinning Points * Dude Dance/Bring It Back/Castanets/Malibu Waves * You/Russian Hat/Get You/Tear It Up * Maneater Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Crucified * Maneater * Moves Like Jagger * Tribal Dance Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Dark Sun * Exorcise *Hypnotichttps://youtu.be/Wq6evrGTUms * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Grimoire Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Halloween Songs *Thrills and Chills *All Songs K-R *Solos Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Nelly Furtado in the series. *"Nympho", a reference to female executive sexual desire, is censored. *"What you here for?" is misspelled as "What chu here for?". **This is fixed in and . Classic *In both preview gameplays, during the chorus, the pictograms remain red instead of turning blue.https://youtu.be/Qbi-v8vpmfE?t=15 **This also happens in Moves Like Jagger (Mashup). *When the dancer swings her arms in the first part of the chorus there is a smoke effect. However, it does not look like she is making it with her hands; instead, it comes out of her underarms. *There is a Beta pictogram in the files that resembles one of the pictograms from We No Speak Americano. *The album coach from the version is placed more on the left than the one from . *When was first added into , a VIP subscription was required to play the routine. This was later changed, meaning that it could have been unlocked with Mojocoins. Mashup *The fading effect is not used during transitions, unlike the others in the same game, resulting in it being more difficult to dance to. **However, the fading effect can be seen on some copies of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRv7CDdB_Fo **Because of this, Dare can still be seen for a split second layered under Barbra Streisand (Extreme).https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=190&v=KSVW16YbTv4 Puppet Master Mode *If the caption Rock Chick is selected, a pictogram from Dare will briefly appear. **Also, if the caption Locker Room is selected, a pictogram from Barbra Streisand will show up for a short period of time. **Also, if the caption Mod's Madness is selected, a pictogram from U Can t Touch This will appear and reach the end of the line before the next caption is chosen. Gallery Game Files maneater.jpg|''Maneater'' Maneater cover generic updated.png|''Maneater'' (Updated) maneater_albumcoach.png| album coach Maneater Cover AlbumCoach JustDanceUnlimited.png| album coach maneater cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Updated) Maneater_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| /''Unlimited'' album background Maneater cover albumbkg updated.png| album background (Updated) Maneater banner bkg.png| menu banner Maneater map bkg.png| map background maneater_cover@2x_updated.jpg| cover Maneater_Cover_1024.png| cover Maneater_jdu_cover_updated.png| cover (Updated) Maneateravatar.png|Avatar on 86.png|Avatar on and later games 20086.png|Golden avatar 30086.png|Diamond avatar Maneater.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Maneateractive.png|''Maneater'' on the menu (Wii U) Maneaterinactive.png| cover Maneater On the just Dance 4 Menu (Xbox 360 Version).PNG|''Maneater'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Maneater jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) maneater jd2016 menu.png|''Maneater'' on the menu maneater jd2016 load.png| loading screen maneater jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen maneater jd2016 score.png| scoring screen maneater jd2017 menu.png|''Maneater'' on the menu maneater jd2017 load.png| loading screen maneater jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen maneater jd2017 score.png| score screen maneater jd2018 menu.png|''Maneater'' on the menu maneater jd2018 load.png| loading screen maneater jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen maneater jd2019 load.png| loading screen maneater jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen maneater jd2020 menu.png|''Maneater'' on the menu maneater jd2020 load.png| loading screen maneater jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Maneater promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements maneater_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 ManeaterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 ManeaterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Man eater.png cutmypic (18)3.png Wantuback easteregg 2.png|''Maneater'' appearing in the background of Want U Back maneater background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version) Nelly Furtado - Maneater Teasers Maneater - Gameplay Teaser (US) Maneater - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic �� Just Dance 4 - Maneater (Nelly Furtado) �� Maneater - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Maneater 5* Maneater - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Maneater Maneater - Just Dance 2019 Maneater - Just Dance 2020 Mash-Up Playthrough - Just Dance 4 - Maneater - Mode Dance Mash-Up Puppet Master Mode Maneater (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Maneater Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Maneater (Mash-Up) Maneater (Party Master Extraction) Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation tr:Maneater Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Nelly Furtado Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade